The present invention relates to novel health food products. The present invention relates to novel nutritional food products useful for providing effective elements to a health conscious population.
One of the bases of the traditional Chinese medical science is to keep the human body in a normal state at all times. There has been a concept called xe2x80x9cKi-Ketsu-Sui (vital energy-blood-water)xe2x80x9d in order to achieve such an object. Further, concrete means and methods have been known already based upon the said concept.
However, the concept has been explained with a philosophical expression peculiar to China. The means and methods therefor are based on applications of products which are prepared by drying naturally-occurring materials only. Since those are the concept which is hardly understood and the means/methods which are hardly accepted in the world of scientific culture, such a precise traditional Chinese medical science has been rarely utilized outside China.
In the meanwhile, an article entitled Chinese Medical Science Expected by the Peoplexe2x80x94Methodology for Scientific Way of Thinking Thereof was reported in Chinese Journal of Information on Traditional Chinese Medicine, Vol. 6, No. 4, April, 1999 (which is one of the authorized medical journals published in China). In this article, the portions related to science covered by the concept of xe2x80x9cKi-Ketsu-Suixe2x80x9d have been explained using scientific terms which are the common languages throughout the world.
Thus, the science covered by the concept of xe2x80x9cKi-Ketsu-Suixe2x80x9d is briefly explained as follows:
(1) the science covered by the term xe2x80x9cKi (vital energy)xe2x80x9d refers to those steadily operating all functions inherent in human bodies,
(2) the science covered by the term xe2x80x9cKetsu (blood)xe2x80x9d refers to those supplying a substance necessary for achieving such functions via blood vessels into the body, and
(3) the science covered by the term xe2x80x9cSui (water)xe2x80x9d refers those well supplying such a necessary substance carried via the blood vessels to a site where there is no blood vessel as well, provided that the route for the necessary substance at that time is a water flow formed from the inside to the outside of the body.
As shown in the case where a large number of already-existing scientific theories have been infinitely developed as a result of their advent, the fact that entirely new scientific concept has been expressed as the medical theory included in the traditional Chinese medical science leads to a supply of new medical means to the world of the Western medical science. It firstly provides a possibility that we will be able to practice prevention of diseases, potentiation of natural healing power and acceleration of recovery after the disease, which have been available merely as the terms even in the Western medical science up to now.
In addition, this new medical theory markedly facilitates the determination of effective ingredients necessary for achieving the medically theoretical part, which ingredients are contained in each of crude drugs used as materials in the traditional Chinese medical science. As a result, it enables us to convert all materials used for practice of this new medical theory into effective and active ingredients with high purity.
The most important requirement for health foods which all the people can utilize is at least less expensive in view of product""s price than multi-vitamin drugs which are currently available in the market.
The present inventor has found that cholic acid is an effective component for guaranteeing the in vivo transport of substances necessary for achieving the functions of human body via blood vessels.
The present inventor has also found that isoflavones and isoflavone glycosides, particularly soybean isoflavones and soybean isoflavone glycosides, have an action of accelerating the in vivo water flow which is a means for supplying substances (carried by blood vessels) necessary for achieving the functions to various body parts where no blood vessels run.
Further, the present inventor has found that cholic acid is admixed with at least one member selected from isoflavones and isoflavone glycosides, especially soybean isoflavones and soybean isoflavone glycoside, to afford an excellent health food with a synergistic effect.
An object of the present invention is to provide, based upon such a new theory, very effective health foods each exhibiting the effect near that which has already been achieved by the traditional Chinese medical science from ancient times.
The present invention relates to health food products each comprising cholic acid, in particular to health food products each comprising cholic acid in admixture with isoflavone and/or isoflavone glycoside.